The present invention relates to a permanent-magnet type electric rotating machine, and an automobile-or-train-targeted permanent-magnet type electric rotating machine system including the same machine.
Up to the present time, an induction motor has been employed as the electric rotating machine used for railroad vehicles. In recent years, however, there has been a growing trend to employ a permanent-magnet type electric rotating machine which allows its small-sized and light-weighted implementation and high-efficiency implementation. This growing trend has arisen from low-cost implementation of the permanent magnet and prevalence of the high-performance inverter.
Under the circumstances like this, in order to improve electric characteristics and strength characteristics of the electric rotating machine, consideration is now being given to the permanent-magnet type rotor structure of various forms. In JP-A-9-90517, the following permanent-magnet type rotor structure is disclosed: In a clearance portion within insertion slots for V-character pattern-deployed permanent magnets, there is provided a reinforcement unit for establishing the connection between V-character patterned magnetic-pole parts on the aperture side and V-character patterned yoke parts on the anti-aperture side. The use of this reinforcement unit makes it possible to reduce a leakage magnetic flux leaked into the inside of the rotor, and also to ensure the strength against a centrifugal force applied to the rotor.